Draco's Naughty Maid
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: This is sort of a little sequel to Draco and the Big bad Harry.   Loli-Harry! that is all.


**By the request of a reviewer, I wrote this as a sort of a sequel to Draco and the big bad Harry. **

**I just had to write this since I couldn't resist. Please review!**

"Come on, Potter. I'm not going to wait all night for you to come out of the bathroom." Draco called, sitting down on the side of his four-poster bed adjusting the emerald green bowtie around his neck.

"I'm not coming out!" Harry hollered peeking out from behind the bathroom door, he looked up at Draco sitting stark naked on his bed with only the emerald bowtie on. He had to admit, the color looked lovely against Draco's pale skin.

"Why not?" Draco asked leaning back on his elbows, trying to ignore the annoying feeling of the bowtie rubbing against his throat. "Because I look ridiculous in this…this… thing!" He replied looking down at his outfit.

Harry suddenly shut the bathroom door and turned around to look at himself in the mirror.

The knee high black dress with lace trimmings and collar looked funny on him.

The frilly white apron at his waist was crooked and his white stockings kept sliding down his legs because he refused to struggle with the garter belt, it was bad enough Draco talked him into wearing the lacy white thong underneath.

"I'm going to kill him; I'm going to kill that little blonde ferret in his sleep…" He muttered darkly under his breath glaring at his reflection in the mirror. Sighing he pushed his hair back, brushing his crisscross bangs out of his bright green eyes.

"Might as well get this over with." He sighed pushing the bathroom door open before stepping out into the dormitory. "Finally, I was wondering what was taking you so long." Draco smiled as he stood from the bed.

Draco looked Harry up and down, admiring the dress on him. "You look very nice, love." He smiled pulling Harry against him firmly, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Really?" Harry asked looking up into Draco's eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Draco answered kissing his cheek as he stroked his back gently.

"Now come, let's have some fun. My naughty little maid." He cooed, stroking Harry's chin. He sat back down on the bed and leaned back on his elbows, looking up at Harry standing by the bed.

"What do you want to do first, Draco?" Harry asked, placing his hands on his hips. Draco looked at him, a smirk curling his lips at the sight before him. Harry looked strangely attractive in his Lolita maid dress.

"Not like that, get into your role." Draco smirked. Harry raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Fine… What shall I do for you, Master Malfoy?" He asked, batting his eyes. "That's better." Draco grinned. He spread his pale legs, exposing the curly blonde hair surrounding his shaft.

"I want you to give me a blowjob like the good maid you are." He smirked widely. Harry lifted up the skirt of his dress and moved to kneel between Draco's legs, his hands slowly sliding up his thighs.

Draco layed back on the bed and relaxed, closing his eyes at the feel of Harry's hands on his thighs. Harry smiled as he lowered his face between Draco's thighs and slowly took the hard shaft into his mouth.

"Uhhng… Harry…" Draco moaned in pleasure as Harry began gently sucking and licking his erection. Harry massaged his thighs as his tongue worked over every inch of Draco it could reach, making the boy moan louder.

"Oh bloody hell…" Draco cried as Harry took him deeper into his mouth, making him shudder against the bed, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly to keep himself still.

Grinning around him, Harry took Draco deeper into his mouth and moaned loudly sending small vibrations throughout his shaft. Draco moaned louder, digging his fingers into the bed.

"Stop!" He suddenly cried, sitting upright instantly. Harry quickly pulled off him and looked up in shock. "What?" He asked looking up at Draco like he had hurt him.

"Off." Draco answered, looking at him. "What?" Harry asked, blinking. "Take off your thong." Draco demanded. With a nod, Harry reached up under the skirt of his dress and slowly pulled down his thong, sliding it down his legs before stepping out of it.

"Now get on me." Draco grinned, grabbing Harry's wrist before pulling him onto the bed with him. Harry didn't hesitate, he crawled up onto Draco's lap and sat down slowly pressing against the blonde's erection.

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, kissing him roughly as he pushed his hips upwards sliding himself deep into Harry's tight entrance. "Ohh Draco…" Harry moaned into his mouth.

Draco smirked against the kiss as he began to slowly thrust in and out of his boyfriend, taking no time to quickly build up speed causing them both to moan in pleasure. "Harder, Draco… harder…" Harry moaned wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco groaned as he kissed Harry roughly, thrusting harder and faster inside him. "Ohh bloody hell!" He moaned loudly, tightening his arms around Harry's back. "I can't hold back any longer Draco." Harry moaned happily as he thrust against Draco.

"Me either!" Draco cried out as he began to pour his hot cum inside Harry. "Draco!" Harry screamed as his cum sprayed against his and Draco's stomachs.

After a moment they slumped against each other, panting heavily trying to catch their breath.

"That was… amazing." Harry smiled nuzzling into Draco's neck as they lied back onto the bed.

"Yes, it was." Draco nodded, kissing Harry's forehead tenderly. "We should get cleaned up before going to dinner." Harry laughed looking up at Draco. Draco chuckled and nodded.

"That might be a good idea." He smiled.


End file.
